


No I'm Not!

by SininenSweet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol dunno what this is but enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No I'm Not!

 

 

“No Adam,” Sauli said, wishing he could say it with a straight face and firm voice, but he couldn’t deny it. “I haven’t jacked off and or am jacking off.” Adam knew it was total bull shit, he could smell it the fifteen miles he was away from Sauli.

 

“You’re lying Sauli.” Adam accused and Sauli sighed.

 

“So what if I did? What are you going to do?” Adam stopped and thought.

 

“Good point. I’m not even in the city.” Sauli smirked to himself in triumph. “See? So what’s it matter.”

 

“Are you still up for sex?”

 

“Raring to go baby. Full throttle.” Adam moaned in to the phone softy, trying to be discrete so only Sauli could hear his desperacy.

 

“Don’t tease me like that. I’ve been half hard for three hours.” Sauli wanted to giggle, he wanted to laugh and feel victorious right now, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t let Adam know, that right under his nose, Sauli had drugged him. He drugged the water Adam had this morning, and the coffee he brought to work. He had cut up one of the Viagra he had, which he had obtained from Sutan as a joke birthday present, and put half of one half in each drink. Adam didn’t need more than one pill, and Sauli didn’t want him to be in complete hell, but he wanted Adam under some sexual pressure so he could get a call like this. Sauli allowed himself a victorious smirk as Adam rambled on about one of the bitches he encountered today. He had a tendency to run in to the most negative people. Sauli reminded himself of what he’d done, and sighed. He knew Adam drank slow, and stirred his coffee because the kind he liked tended to settle. So he knew it was a slow, horny, painful and sexual process. Sauli would bet Adam had been touching himself under the desk as he listened to his polished off tracks. Adam had been working under the radar, writing new songs and having them perfected for his third album without letting his precious fans know. They would scream and cry and freak out and be mad for a split second and then Sauli knew by experience, they would listen to and love the music, going back to their chatty and perverted ways. He just hoped he would never have to see the word Sadommy on a screen ever again. That was almost the grossest thing Sauli had ever seen. Adam didn’t mind it too much until Sauli cut off sex for a week, and that got him to think alike.

 

“Sauli,” Adam groaned.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Sauli was still off thinking and Adam rolled his eyes, headphones around his neck and still blaring his godly music. He rubbed his head and wished he wasn’t now almost completely rock hard. How would he get out of here without getting questioned? And to make his stress worse Sauli wasn’t even listening.

 

“Hmm? Yes, I'm listening doll.

 

“No you’re not your holding the phone to your ear and thinking at the same time.” Sauli smiled weakly.

 

“I still love you.” Adam pulled the headphones off and set them on the desk, sighing loudly and crossing his leg.

 

“You are a real asshole you know that! I have been sitting in this chair, half hard,” Sauli paused Adam’s voice for a second and pictured that, Adam’s head bobbing to the spectacular music he and his team had created, half hard rubbing himself under the desk, still blankly staring at the words on the computer.

 

“And I can’t stop thinking about you! This is slow and unholy hell!” Sauli giggled and Adam rolled his eyes, sighing. Sauli was fucking crazy, but he was Adam’s fucking crazy and he loved him.

 

“Well, then come home.”

 

“I’m on the last song.” Adam sighed out as he saw that.

 

“Thank god.” And he was grateful to. Adam was oh so ready to go home, eat, do the dirty and go the fuck to sleep. His ears hurt and his body was tired but his mind had never been more awake. Hearing his voice, and the words was uplifting to him, thinking about how much they would touch, support, and hold his fans. Sauli had heard the tracks first and Adam believed Sauli now. The music was amazing. He knew his loving fans would be glad they waited and never knew about this, because Adam was sure when this hit mainstream, it would be the biggest bang the music industry would ever witness. Sauli was sure it would put him in some kind of musical hall of fame.

 

“Adam? Helloooooo?” Adam shook his head back to reality, and Sauli smiled and sighed, Giggling at how cute his boyfriend was.

 

“Well, Sauli, I have to listen to this track. I’ll text you on my way home.”

 

“Be safe baby.” Adam hung up, not wanting Sauli to start some silly game. When he was finally done with the track, he got up and grabbed his jacket, stretching out. He had been sitting for much too long and his back and butt were sore. Tommy walked by, and with one glance, laughed.

 

“Adam, keep in mind, your boyfriend poisons your coffee.” Adam rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, right.” And then he seriously thought about it. Tommy giggled at the sudden look of shock on Adam’s face.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Yeah. Have a good night.”

 

“Bye blondie.” Adam half waved as he started off in to space, thinking. He put his hands in his pockets, closing his long black leather jacket and walking for the exit, thinking that Tommy might actually be right, which was a startling though to Adam, though he knew it shouldn’t have been.

 

 

Back at home, Sauli was prettying the place up, cooking dinner and placing candles. He’d gotten the text that Adam was on his way home a few minutes ago.

 

“Hmm, mmm, mm-mm, hmm hm.” He was humming to himself softly, lighting candles. He knew it was stupid to try to light candles with a small lighter and he learned the hard way not to, dropping his lighter as he burned his index finger. “Ouch!” he cried painfully, and suck it in his mouth to cool the pain, but it only made it worse, and Sauli knew he’d just given himself a second degree burn. A painful, second degree burn. Walking in to the kitchen, he blushed weakly as he ran some cold water over his finger. He could almost feel Adam’s arms around his waist, whispering words of comfort to him. He kind of wished he could have that right now, because he really missed Adam. He went back and grabbed his lighter. It had left only a small burn in the rug, thank goodness. He opened the window to be safe, and dashed up to the bathroom to put a bandage and some Neosporin on his finger. He found the long lighter, and finished lighting candles, checking on the food. As he laid the plates out on the coffee table, he saw Adam’s car and softly closed the window. Sauli glanced up at the TV, faintly hearing voices. It was on the food channel, something he often watched for ideas. He finally took a breath, sitting down, and being proud of his work, and relaxing. It was a completely peaceful and quiet atmosphere. When the door opened, Sauli smiled, hearing the light footsteps of his tired lover.

 

“Welcome home baby.”

 

“The lights are off, I’m gonna fall asleep.”

 

“I put a little ginseng in your water.” He wanted to crack up but Adam wasn’t very amused, by this time knowing Sauli must’ve drugged his coffee.

 

“And some Viagra to?” Sauli sighed, laughing.

 

“You figured it out.”

 

“If Tommy wouldn’t have told me I would have never known.” Adam said weakly, and sat down next to Sauli.

 

“Damn, next time I’ll have to bribe Tommy not to tell you.” Adam sighed and kissed Sauli softly, rubbing his bicep.

 

“I hope you don’t fight me tonight because I don’t have the energy to fight back.” Sauli rolled his eyes and Adam picke dup the plate he knew was his, because it had more meat.

 

“I told you I put ginseng in your water.”

 

“And what else>” Adam scoffed and Sauli looked away, feeling terrible, and a tear coming to his eye.

 

“Nothing else.” Adam looked at Sauli and frowned, softly pulling Sauli to him.

 

“Ok baby, I believe you.” He glanced at Sauli’s bandaged finger. Taking it quickly he gently inspected it.

 

“What did you do to your finger baby?” Sauli swallowed softly and Adam kissed his head.

 

“Burnt my finger while lighting candles.”

 

“I’m sorry angel.”

 

“It’s ok. How was work?” Sauli asked softly and Adam sighed.

 

“Exhausting.” They finished eating in near silence, Sauli taking their plates and washing them.

 

“Meet me up in the room.” Adam called and Sauli finished drying his hands.

 

“Adam, no sex tonight.” Sauli said painfully, wanting it so bad but not wanted to be fucked by a zombie, and that’s exactly what Adam looks like. Sauli knows Adam will need all the sleep he can get, and at the cost of sex Sauli is gonna let him get it.

 

“But baby-” Sauli covered his lips.

 

“No. I don’t want to be fucked by a zombie and that’s what you look like right now. So shower, and come lay down.” Adam rolled his eyes.

 

“I do not look like a zombie. But he did. Adam looked in the mirror in their bathroom and gasped. His eyes were puffy and dark, and hardly open. The light was horribly blinding, and he just met a mirror he didn’t like. Now Adam wanted nothing more than to sleep like a baby. He would kill for some of that kind of sleep, and he’s pretty sure he’ll get it.

 

“I hope I don’t smell to bad.” Adam groaned.

 

“I don’t care if you do Adam.” Sauli said, walking by Adam as he turned off the bathroom light.

 

“Light?”

 

“Sorry. Habit.” Adam sprayed on some cologne and used his deodorant, sighing at the fact he doesn’t smell to bad.

 

“Here I come,” Adam called, in an epically lame voice. Sauli laughed and Adam smiled, pulling his shirt and jeans off, just flopping down on the bed. He was grateful for the cool sheets and open window tonight, he had been running a fever this morning that almost kept him from work, and clearly it had returned.

 

“Good night Sauli.”

 

“Good night my love. Sleep well.” Sauli pulled the sleepy Adam in to his chest and smiled, kissing his head and softly stroking his back until Adam dosed off to sleep in his arms.

 

 

Adam wakes up in the middle of the night, smiling as he finds himself flattened on the bed, and Sauli on top of him. He had a habit of crawling all over Adam in his sleep, and to him, it was the cutest thing ever.

 

Until he had to pee.

 

 

Finn~


End file.
